More of Bob's Favorite Stories
The Peach from the IRS "More of Bob's Favorite Stories". Coming to YouTube on Dec 14th, 2019 More of Bob's Favorite Stories is a VHS compilation and a spin-off of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories!. It includes three stories and it was only released on VHS in November 31, 2005 by Sony Wonder. This is a rare VHS that was made around the time of "Lord Of The Beans" that was made exclusive to members of the VeggieGram newsletter. Running Time: 108 minutes Run time * 135 minutes Contents # 2005-2011 FBI Warning # Lord of the Beans Trailer # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Teaser Trailer # LarryBoy Returns 2006 Teaser # Big Idea Why We Do What We Do # Bob's Favorite Stories! Part 2 Title Card # Sumo of the Opera # Duke and the Great Pie War # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Title and End Credits # Duke and the Great Pie War Title and End Credits # Sumo of the Opera Title and End Credits # DKP Effects Logo # DKP Studios (Sumo of the Opera variant) # Big Idea Logo (Sumo of the Opera variant) # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Trailer # Veggie Classics 2004-2005 Promo Episodes # Sumo of the Opera # Duke and the Great Pie War # Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush Features Opening # 2005-2011 FBI Warning # Lord of the Beans Trailer # Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Teaser Trailer # LarryBoy Returns 2006 Teaser # Big Idea Why We Do What We Do Closing # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Trailer # Veggie Classics 2004-2005 Promo DVD * Studio Store Previews * Lord of the Beans * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * LarryBoy Returns 2006 * The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree * Veggie Classics * VeggieTales Rockin' Tour Live Songs * 2004 VeggieTales Theme Song * Schoolhouse Polka with Larry: Schoolhouse Polka * Wrestlers of Japan * A Joking Sumo I * He's Accepted the Challenge * A Sumo Can't Go Wrong * The Feeling of Finishing * What Can a Baby Do? * The Blues With Larry * Ballad of the Pie War * I'm a Squire But I'm no Fool * Oh Duke, The People of Scone * Nona Had An Idea * What Have We Learned (Larry's Brothers Version) * Robin Hood Song * Silly Songs with Larry: Pizza Angel * What Have We Learned * Minnesota Cuke Theme Song Trivia * It was released on the same day as Lord of the Beans. * This is the first compilation released on DVD. * This is the last compilation released on VHS. * This is a background pattern from Josh and the Big Wall! with title cards. * This is the last "Favorite Stories" compilation to be produced by Sony Wonder on VHS. * Just like the last three compilations, this release is made exclusive to Blockbuster. Gallery Category:Compilation Releases Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:VHS ��